The Moment I Fell For You
by Annie D134
Summary: "I have loved you for so long, it should be impossible to remember when I first loved you. But I do; I remember every detail and if you allow me, I'll tell you about the moment I fell for you."


The Moment I Fell For You

By Annie D134

The quiet moment I fell for you was in the French Quarter, New Orleans of 1911.

You and I were both seventeen, but from the looks of it, you were twenty and I was fifteen. You were strong, a warrior in looks and an poet at heart; always knowing exactly what to say. I was the opposite: a meek, shy girl who feared to look, even my mother, in the eyes. We were nothing alike outside, but our souls were dopplegangers, almost indistiquishable. We had known each other for years, seeing as our mothers adored each other, and yet everyday we learned something knew about the other. Like how your eyes could always catch even the slight twitch of my expression when I lie, or how your eyelashes turn blonde in the sunlight and your cheeks rosy when I tell you that. Or even the way you bite those cherry-colored lips whenever you play your mother's greatest possession: her beautiful grande piano. You had been in my sights since our gazes first locked and yet, girls our age had only just began to notice the beauty you've always possessed. How had they not noticed years before when your eyes had shifted from average hazel to the glorious apple-green orbs they were then? Or how had they not seen how you towered over all of them even before you were thirteen? Not one had noticed.

Until one girl did: Abigail Rosalie Taylor.

I'd've understood if your eyes followed her and never stopped; she was a beauty. At eighteen, she had near-flawless sunkissed skin and lips the color of blood. Her thick,blonde locks curved the right way around her hour glass figure to the midway of her back. Though her looks were of a goddess incarnated, but her body's purposes spread throughout the gossip of those who had 'experienced' her in the French Quarter; she was, in simple terms, a well-dressed whore. One who's attention had been grabbed by your staggering beauty. Abigail had been persistant, trying without shame to do anything for your undivided attention; from applauding loudly to your piano solos at your father's jazz club to rudely showing up at your home to have you accompany her. It angered me to see her try to win your affection,but I was pleased with how you reponded: blunt rejections. I remember one time, in particular, when she cornered you in school and triedd to keep you there until you gave her what she wanted. I believe your exact words, that you told me, were "I wouldn't want you if your hand was the only escap from drowning from quick sand."

For a long time, she chased you and after two years, she gave up her game of 'cat and mouse' and settled for some poor sap's courtship; effectively tossing the best fish she could've ever caught. By this point, I'd watched you be completly ignorant every girl's advances and being done with my shy interior, I marched to your home. Your mother peeked outand seeing it was me, led me into the backyard where you lay still in the grass. Quietly without trying to disturb you, I tiptoed up to you and sat beside you motionless body. "Edward, what are you doing?" my question hung in the air and drifted to your alert statuesque body. "Bella? Wh- Why are you sitting on the grass?" you stumbled out of breath. I looked down to my fancy dress attire and shrugged in an unlady-like manner. You chuckled softly and, taking off your jacket, you instructed me to sit down on it and lean against your side. We were silent for a moment, listening to the sounds of distant trumpets in the air, before I spoke.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

I slightly blushed. "Do you still remember Abigail Taylor?"

"Of course," you answered. "She only left town a few months ago, Why?"

"Why did you never see to her wishes? I mean, Why did you never show her any bit of attention when she addressed you?" You were silent for a moment and, then, Ifeared you would tell me you did feel something for her. But when you spoke again, you eyes drifted towards mine and I felt as if you gazed at my very soul. "How could I have seen to her wishe when she was not my shooting star, love?" And with that, you looked away.

The way you had watched my eyes and held my attention so strongly mad eone thing so clear:

I would always love you.

And it was then in your arms, at that moment I fell you.


End file.
